Zero no Tsukaima: Pentagon of the Five Powers
by InsanityShade
Summary: The story since the finale episode of ZNT. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Hiraga

**Just a quick disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima / The Familiar of Zero, nor any of the characters, locations, spells, or anything else in said anime / light novel / manga. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer, let alone this fanfiction. I would just make another season.**

* * *

 _Ding Dong!_

* * *

Louise and Saito stand at the gate, holding hands, enjoying each other's presence. They can hear noises coming from the house.

A woman comes out. She has dark hair, white skin, a thin build, and wears a very shocked expression on her face.

"Hey, Saito? Is that your mother by any chance?" Louise asks nervously.

"Yes, i..." Saito starts, but is fiercely hugged by the woman. Louise releases his hand, slightly uncomfortable, not wanting to interrupt their reunion.

"Wahh! Saito, where have you been all this time? We missed you... all of us." the woman sobs.

Louise watches them, and sees that two more people are standing at the door with a blank look, watching them. She waves at them nervously, and one waves.

"M-mom, please. L-let go." Saito coughs out. "You're s-starting t-to choke m-me."

The woman releases him, and looks at Louise. She then looks back at Saito. After a few seconds she looks back at Louise, and a smile forms on her face.

"Who is this young lady here? A friend of Saito's? Or perhaps… in a relationship?" the woman asks mischievously.

"N-not friends. We're m-ma..." Louise begins to whisper.

"I'll explain in a second. We should go inside." Saito interrupts.

"Of course! Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I am Hiraga Yasu, Saito's mother." the woman says cheerfully.

"L-Louise." Louise murmured.

"Hello Louise. Welcome to the Hiraga household." Yasu said warmly, motioning for Louise to follow. Yasu turns, and starts walking. The two figures at the door also turn around and head inside.

"Come on Louise. You'll love them." Saito pleads, while reaching for her hand.

"Okay. " Louise says, taking Saito's hand. The two then walk inside.

* * *

They all sit on the couches. Yasu, Saito's father and his sister all sit on one couch, while Saito and Louise sit on another. There is a TV to their right, and a wall on the left. The other couch is perpendicular to the left of the couch that they currently inhabit.

"Hello Louise. My name is Hiraga Hajime. It's a pleasure to meet you." Saito's father casually stated. He was thin, but not as thin as Yasu. He has dark brown hair, large hands, and a fair amount of muscle.

"Hi Louise. Welcome! I am Hiraga Noriko, Saito's older sister." the girl on the couch nodded as she spoke. She had black hair that seemed to move around of its own volition, pale skin, small hands, and she wasn't terribly large in either aspect. Her intelligence was unquestionable, and an air of mystery seemed to emanate from her. She bore a strong resemblance to Sheffield, Joseph's Mjöðvitnir.

"H-h-h-hello. N-nice to meet you all." Louise stuttered, unable to contain her nervousness.

"Now, Saito. Please explain where you have been for the 2 years you have been absent from our home." Yasu inquired. On cue, everyone in the room stared at Saito.

"Well, you remember when I went to go get my laptop repaired? While I was walking a strange green orb appeared in front of me, and when I touched it I was summoned to a place called Tristain, which is part of Halkeginia. The reason the portal appeared is because Louise here is one of a vast amount of mages in Halkeginia, and she had to summon a familiar as part of her Year 2 entry exam in the Tristainian Magical Academy." Saito explained. "So, I went through..."

Several hours went by in this fashion, with the Hiraga family occasionally shaking their head. The longer they sat there the more fatigued Louise felt, to the point where she rested her head on Saito's shoulder and fell asleep on the spot. The Hiraga's noticed this, but didn't ask about it. Not long after that Yasu left her seat and went to the kitchen.

"Time for dinner!" Yasu yelled happily from the kitchen. Noriko and Hajime got up after that and went over to the dining room.

"Louise. Hey, Louise." Saito whispered in Louise's ear while gently shaking her awake.

"Mmm?" Louise moaned.

"Time to eat. Unless you want to sleep." Saito said.

"Eat? I'm starving!" Louise perked up at the mention of food.

"Ice cream not enough?" Saito teased.

"Shut up." Louise replied with a smile.

They went over to the table and sat down, with Louise sitting on Saito's right. Hajime and Yasu came over with five place the bowls down, and Saito notices that it is noodles. They all sit down, Noriko sitting gracefully, Hajime gently, and Yasu smoothly.

"I gratefully receive." Everyone says, with the exception of Louise.

"What are you doing?" Louise asks with a yawn, confused as to why they all said the phrase.

"It's a Japanese tradition used to convey respect for the food." Noriko explained.

"Yes. The Japanese are very strict when it comes to respect." Yasu informed.

"Oh. I see. Wait, respect for the food?" Louise says.

"Correct." Noriko replied.

They all ate, but Louise was having trouble with handling the chopsticks. She tried for a few minutes, but soon gave up.

"Can I have something else to eat with? These thing are really hard to use." Louise asks.

"Sorry, but no. This is Japan. I know your pain, but this is the only way to learn to use the chopsticks." Hajime says.

"Aww." Louise moans.

"Hey Saito? I know we let you explain your story earlier, but I don't believe it. Can you please tell us the real story?" Yasu requested.

"I believe." Noriko whispers.

"Hello Mrs. Hiraga! Nice to meet you. I am the legendary sword, Derflinger." his hand shouted.

"WHO IS THAT?" Everyone yelled, with the exception of Louise, Saito, and Noriko.

"Calm down. It's my rune. Derflinger resides in it, since the sword was broken." Saito explained.

"Rune? Show us." Hajime demands.

Saito raises his right hand, and Derf speaks again, making the rune glow slightly.

"Okay. We believe you now." Hajime and Yasu mutter hurriedly.

"Finally." Noriko says.

They continue eating, but Louise soon gives up, and Saito starts feeding her himself. This confirms to Hajime and Yasu that the two are more than just master and familiar. Noriko however, spots the rings on the two's fingers, and realizes they are married. She did notice strange holes in the story that it would account for, since Saito only mentioned them as master and familiar. She decides to keep it to herself out of concern for their privacy.

After a few more minutes of pondering, Hajime decides that he can wait no longer.

"Saito. I have a question for you." he says.

"Ok?" Saito replies.

"What exactly is your relationship with Louise?" Hajime asks.

"I-a we a-" Saito stutters.

"We're married." Louise says suddenly.

Louise receives blank looks from Yasu and Hakime.

"Look at their rings." Noriko suggests.

Saito's parents look at their hands, and their mouths open slightly.

"M-m-married?" Yasu asks.

"Yes mom. We are married. In fact, today was our wedding day." Saito explains.

"WHY WEREN'T WE INVITED?" Hajime and Yasu shout.

"My parents wanted to accelerate the process. A lot of the nobility are like that." Louise states simply.

"Oh..." they say.

Noriko finishes her last noodle, and taps Hajime on the arm.

"Thank you for the feast." Hajime, Saito, and Noriko sung.

"Tradition?" Louise asks. "And Mrs. Hiraga? Why didn't you say it?"

"Yes, it is another tradition. And I didn't say it because I am the chef. That phrase conveys respect to the chef, and I don't need to thank myself, do I?" Yasu says cockily.

They all put the dishes away, but just as Louise is about to put a plate in she stops.

"What is this thing?" Louise asks nervously.

"It's called a dishwasher. It's a machine that automatically washes large amounts of dishes when prompted to do so." Noriko explains.

"Really? Is it magical?" Louise continues.

"Sorry, but there is nothing magical in this world." Noriko replies.

"Oh." Louise says, clearly disappointed.

They go back to the living room and watch TV while they all ask each other more questions. After an hour, Louise starts to feel tired.

"I'm enjoying talking to you, but I'm starting to get tired. I'm going to bed." Louise states while yawning slightly. She separates herself from Saito's embrace, staring at him while doing so. She runs upstairs.

"Me too. Goodnight everybody." Saito says, then get up and walks away.

'I wonder...' Noriko thinks while smirking to herself.

* * *

Saito climbs the stairs, and when he reaches the top he hears a voice coming from his rune.

"Hey partner." Derf says. "For tonight, if you want, you can transfer me to another blade."

"Derf? What's wrong? And besides, I don't have any swords here." Saito replies.

"A knife, partner." Derf says. "You deserve a night alone with her tonight, as it's your wedding night, so I'm offering this once, and only once. Take it or leave it."

So Saito goes back downstairs and transfers Derf to the sharpest knife he can find. Luckily nobody notices him as he does this. He then goes back upstairs and opens the door, finding Louise already in her nightgown.

"What took you so long?" Louise asked.

"Derf didn't want to be in here tonight." Saito replies while walking towards Louise.

"That stupid sword actually did something good?" Louise questioned.

"Yep." Saito says as he sits down on the bed.

Saito looks at Louise, and leans in for a kiss. Louise, though slightly surprised, happily returns it.

"Mmm. Saito?" she says.

"Louise?" Saito asks.

"I-i-i asked Mother. It's okay." Louise stutters nervously.

"Asked her what?" Saito questions.

"I'll l-let you p-pick up where w-we l-left off last time..." Louise mumbles while stuttering.

"You mean..." Saito starts, with a metaphorical nosebleed about to form.

"...as it is our w-wedding night." Louise finishes.

"...s-s-" Saito continues.

"BAKA!" Louise yells, then she pushes Saito down and kisses him passionately.

They lay on the bed for a while, kissing each other. Every second that passes doubles their passion, and they soon flip over with Saito now on top. Louise wraps her arms around Saito's neck, deepening the kiss. After a couple of seconds they break off due to lack of oxygen, and Louise moves her hand over to the bedside table.

"T-there is one thing I have to do before…" Louise says shyly.

"What?" Saito asks.

"I need my wand." Louise states. Saito sees her wand, and grabs it from his bedside table. He hands it to her with urgency.

"Umm." Louise says, waving her wand upwards.

Louise's wand flashes.

"I think it worked!" Louise squeaks, and tosses her wand to the side. ' _Now we won't have to worry._ '

"What did that do?" Saito inquires.

"It doesn't matter." Louise says. Louise fixes her eyes on Saito's.

"Now, Saito." Louise continues, but with a seductively sweet voice. "Continue where you left off."

Saito takes off her cape, and looks at Louise. She nods, and he unbuttons her shirt and throws it away from them.

' _I think I'm going to die._ ' Saito thinks lustfully. To him, the sight of Louise's chest is breathtakingly wonderful. She never wore a bra, besides, she never needed one anyway.

"I-i know that my chest is f-fl-" Louise stutters embarrassedly.

"It's amazing. Absolutely breathtaking." Saito whispers. "Beautiful."

"Really?"

"Perfection."

Saito reached out and touched her breasts, and Louise moaned softly in response.

"Mmm. More, Saito."

Saito groped them, finding Louise's nipples erect, and she moaned again, but louder this time.

"Saito. Ahh. More!"

Saito was done with using just his hands, and since Louise asked for it…

"S-ahh-aito! That feels so good!" Louise moaned when Saito's started sucking on her right nipple.

He sucked at the right for a minute, using one of his hands to stimulate the other. He soon switched, and was sucking the left nipple.

"Sai-ngg-to! Please!" as Louise neared her climax. Saito stopped, and then quickly removed more of her clothing, leaving her only in her skirt and panties. He reached out to remove her skirt, but Louise stopped him.

' _What have I done wrong?_ ' Saito wondered.

"No fair! You're still fully clothed!" Louise said weakly.

Saito then removed all his clothes, with the exception being his boxers.

"That one too! Take it off! Take it all off!" Louise squeaked.

Saito slid off his boxers, leaving him fully naked.

' _That large already? Can that thing even fit?_ ' Louise thought while transfixed by the sight of Saito's member.

"May I continue?" Saito asked lustfully.

"Most certainly." Louise responded while blushing at the sight of his body.

Saito slid his hand under her skirt and took it off, tossing it like the rest of their clothes.

He looked towards Louise again, and he got even bigger at the sight of his nearly naked wife.

"Saito." Louise whispered.

"Louise." Saito said, then removed her panties.

"Saito. Make me yours forever." Louise says lovingly.

Saito slowly moves down to her forbidden spot, and licks it.

"Ahh! Saito! You shoul-nggg-dn't! That place is dirty!" Louise moaned, although she didn't mind it.

His only response was to lick it again.

"Nggggg!"

Saito continued licking her, but eventually stopped, and started kissing her in there.

Kiss.

"Ahh!"

Kiss. Saito moved his hands over to her breasts and started groping them again.

"Saito!"

Kiss. Saito's tongue slides out of his mouth to help.

"SAITO!" Louise screamed in ecstasy as she arced up in climax. She grabbed Saito's head and pressed him into her.

Louise stayed in the air for a second, then collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. She released Saito from her grip, and Saito licked around her spot, cleaning everything that come out from inside her.

"Delicious." Saito whispered seductively.

"P-pervert." Louise pants.

"How do you feel?" Saito asks.

"Amazing. Saito, I hope you're not done yet, because I'm not." Louise said lustfully.

' _This has to be a dream,_ ' Saito thinks.

He crawls upwards so that they are aligned, and Saito looks deep into Louise's eyes.

"Are you ready?" Saito asks.

"H-hurry up you i-idiot. We d-don't have all night." Louise squeaks.

Saito slowly lowers himself towards her, and they both moan when he sinks inside her.

"Nggg. Saito, you're so _big._ " Louise moans.

"You're so tight, Louise." Saito moans.

Saito continues to lower himself into Louise, and hits a barrier. He guesses that it might be her hymen.

"Louise." Saito says slowly.

"Saito?" Louise asks.

"It's going to hurt now, okay?" Saito warns.

"Okay. Make love to me." Louise responds with a cute smile.

Without warning, Saito does one strong thrust and breaks through her hymen.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Louise screams in pain. They remain in that position for a minute.

"Louise?"

"Go… ahead." Louise whispers with a weak voice.

"Are you s-" Saito begins, but is silenced by a passionate kiss from Louise. They separate their lips after a few seconds, a strand of saliva still connecting them.

"Go on. Do it." Louise requests in a cute but lustful voice

Saito starts moving inside her, and soon they are both enjoying the pleasures of sex.

"You feel so _good_!" Saito says while thrusting. The pace has already picked up drastically, even though it had only been a minute.

"Nggg. You-ahh feel am-mmmm-azing. You're- nghhh- really go-uhhh-od at this, Saito. " Louise moaned. It was like the pain didn't exist, no, like nothing existed except her, Saito, the bed under them, and the pleasure they were sharing. Her mind was getting fuzzier by the second, as the intense pleasure was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Louise." Saito moans.

"Saito." Louise moans.

Louise wraps her arm around Saito's neck, and pulled his face to hers, engaging in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced.

' _I love you._ ' they both think in their minds.

A moment passes.

' _I'm almost there._ ' they both think. They both hear this in their minds, not from themselves, but from each other. Neither of them realize this though, as they are both too preoccupied in their lovemaking.

"Saito! I'm coming!" Louise screams.

"Me too! Louise! Let's go together!" Saito yells.

"AHHHH!" they both scream, not just physically but mentally as well.

His fluids shoot deep into her, and her fluids pour out in return.

" _The pleasure..._ " they both think.

"Saito."

"Louise."

"I love you." they both whisper in each other's ears.

" _... is breathtaking. It was amazing._ " they both think.

Saito collapses onto Louise, and rolls off her. They settle into each other's embrace, staring deep into each other's eyes with a new sense of familiarity. They remain like this for what feels like an eternity to both of them, enjoying each other's warmth.

' _Best night ever._ ' they both say to themselves silently right before falling asleep with each other.

* * *

Light.

Saito is blinded by the light as he awakens with a warm feeling in his heart. He considers getting up to close the curtains, but decides not to when he notices that he can't move anyway. He looks in front ot him and notices Louise nestled into his chest.

' _Wait, Louise doesn't do that normally._ ' he remembers.

He also notices that Louise is warmer than usual. He thinks he is is imagining things, but he swears she is naked. Just to make sure, he lifts the blankets, and he is shocked to find not only Louise naked, but himself also.

' _Please. No no no no no no. She's going to think I forced indecent things on her last night. What do I do? Is she going to wake up?_ ' Saito thinks hopelessly.

Saito closes his eyes due to fear.

' _If she wakes up I'm dead. Whipped, blown up, or worse. Why? Why doe-_ ' Saito continues his hopeless thought train. He was interrupted by a small pair of lips being pressed onto his. The kiss lasts for a second, and then they separate.

Saito opens his eyes, preparing for the worst. What he finds is not what he expects.

"Hey Saito. Good morning." Louise mumbles softly.

"Louise."

"Mmm. Last night was amazing." Louise whispers in Saito's ear with a blush on her face.

"Last night… we had s-sex." Saito speaks aloud.

"Don't say it like that!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to say it?"

"We had sex?"

"That's what I said!"

"Stupid dog." Louise finishes.

' _I'M GOING TO DIE!_ ' Saito screams inside his head.

"No you won't. I refuse to hurt you." Louise mumbles nervously, her face just as pink as her hair.

"Thanks Lou-Wait a second. What? How did you know?" Saito questions.

"I don't know. I heard your voice in my head." Louise mumbles.

"I keep hearing your voice in my head as well." Saito responds

' _The pleasure was breathtaking. It was amazing._ ' they hear mentally.

"I remember something." Louise says. "Let's see if what I think is happening is happening. I'm going to say a sentence, and let's see if you can say it at the same time."

"The pleasure was breathtaking. It was amazing." they both say at the same time.

"Wait what? How?" they both say with a blush.

"I don't know. Maybe another familiar power?" Louise responds to their question with an even bigger blush.

"Possibly." Saito replies. "I have to say, after last night I feel kind of dirty. We should take a shower."

"A shower? What's that?" Louise asks.

"It's like a bath, but different." Saito explains. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Okay." Louise accepts.

Saito climbs out of bed, and offers his hand to Louise. She tries to get up, but falls back onto the bed.

"I feel numb. It feels really weird." Louise says worriedly.

"Maybe I went too hard on you last night." Saito replies.

"Maybe. It doesn't matter though." Louise responds, grabbing Saito's hand and pulling herself into a standing position. Saito leads her to the bathroom and pulls her inside.

"This is a shower." Saito says, standing proudly in front of the shower.

"Umm." Louise starts.

"It's not working?" Saito asks.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Well, I'm not surprised you thought that." Saito says. "Louise. You see the lever inside the shower?"

"That one?' Louise replies eagerly, pointing to a silver lever.

"Yes. Twist it." Saito instructs.

Louise goes up to it and twists it.

"Saito!" she yelped as she fell to the floor.

"I should have warned you beforehand. The thing near the ceiling shoots water. Using this a person can clean themselves with soap." Saito says, taking Louise's hand and pulling her back up.

"I think I understand. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Okay." Saito replies.

"Now get out!" Louise squeaks with a smile on her face. She gives him a push.

Saito grins and steps out the bathroom, followed by a door being shut behind him.

' _Louise. She probably looks wonderful in there. Well, she always looks wonderful, but maybe even better..._ ' Saito thinks pervertedly while sitting in his bedroom.

' _Saito! I can hear you, remember? Although I do agree, I do look wonderful in here._ ' Louise mentally replies.

' _Ahh! Louise!_ ' Saito mentally screams. " _I'm sorry!_ "

" _It's sort of funny to see you like this. Anyway, I realized I-I don't have any c-clothes to wear._ "

" _In that case, I will go downstairs to see if anyone has clothes that you can wear. Otherwise World Door may be our only option._ " Saito replies.

" _And Saito? Wear some clothes. I'm pretty sure your family doesn't want to see you naked._ "

" _Thanks, Louise._ " Saito thinks, ending the conversation. He goes over to his wardrobe and finds some clothes to wear, donning one of his blue-white tops that he always wears. He opens the door and leaves his room, closing the door behind him. He walks past Noriko's room and walks down the stairs.

"Saito." Noriko whispers as he reaches the last step.

"Hey sis." Saito replies.

"Problem?" Noriko asks. "Wait, no clothes?"

"How'd you know?" Saito responds as he walks over to her. "But yes, Louise has no clothes. Do you think Mom has any clothes suitable for her?"

"No." Noriko answers. "I do though."

"Thanks Noriko. They're in your room?" Saito asks.

"No." Noriko replies. She reaches behind her and pulls a laundry basket off her. "Here they are."

Saito reaches over the couch and takes them from her.

"Like I said, thanks." Saito says.

Noriko nods.

"One more thing." Noriko announces.

"Huh?" Saito asks.

"Please try to minimize the amount of noise you make in the bedroom." Noriko whispers.

"Y-you heard?" Saito asks with a huge blush.

Noriko nods.

' _SAITO! YOU DOG!_ ' Louise screams at him mentally, fury emanating from her.

"You should go back to Louise now." Noriko suggests.

Saito slowly turns around and heads back up the stairs with his head down. He reaches his door, which is ajar.

He goes in.

"Louise?" Saito calls.

Silence.

He places the laundry basket on the bed, and takes out some clothes that he thinks will suit Louise.

"Saito." Louise whispers. "Dog. Lie down."

"L-Louise!" Saito screams, instantly lying down on the floor.

Louise sits on top of Saito, shocking him.

' _Please… nonononono..._ '

"Saito!" Louise yells in his face.

' _So much for not hurting me._ '

"Dog." Louise whispers, pressing her face to Saito's while doing so.

' _What the hell is happening right now?_ ' Saito thinks as Louise ends the kiss.

"Saito! What's wrong?" Louise teases. "You don't trust me."

"I do!"

"You don't. Trust me, your wife. We got married for a reason."

"I-i-i."

Once again, Saito was silenced. The kiss was slightly more passionate than the last, but not a kiss of _that_ type, as far as he could tell.

"Saito. As much as I would like _that_ , the door is open and I am still unclothed." Louise teased.

He got slightly harder at that comment. Which prompted him to rush to the door and close it.

"Saito. Dress me." Louise continued, teasing Saito

' _He is_ so _hard right now. Maybe I should make him… I-I do want it. P-pervert Louise. You shouldn't want it._ '

Saito walks over to her and picks up a pair of panties.

"Wait!" Louise screamed.

He drops them.

"Louise?"

"A-a-a-" Louise stutters

"A-a-a?" Saito inquires.

"-a-a-again." Louise

"Again?" Saito asks, confused.

"Yes, again! Idiot!" Louise confirms.

' _What does she… wait what? Can I really?_ ' Saito thinks.

The two slowly walk towards each other.

' _Will it feel the same? Or different this time?_ ' they both think.

"Lovebirds! Breakfast in five! Get down here!" Yasu yells up at them.

"Coming!" Saito yells back down.

"Saito." Louise teases.

"Louise." Saito whispers.

"Another time." Louise concludes.

They stare at each other for a moment longer, and then...

"Agreed." Saito affirms.


	2. Chapter 2: Out and About

**Guess what? This fanfic is alive!**

 **I know, I haven't posted a chapter for _ages_. I've been paying less attention than I should have.**

 **Anyway:**

* * *

 **3690714 - Yes, it is here!**

 **Kotano - Oh hey, fancy seeing you here. I quite agree, the first chapter is quite similar to Zero-kun's. As you will probably see, I am starting to deviate away from that path, because people who copy are bad. I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

* * *

 **As much as I want to, I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, Familiar of Zero, or anything like that. (Had to put a disclaimer there.)**

* * *

 **EDIT: After reading this chapter again I noticed that for some reason the timeskips did not save, so I have written them back in. I apologize for any inconveniece this has caused while trying to read. (I had trouble reading it too.)**

* * *

"Ah, good morning." Hajime greets the two as they sit down at the table.

"Morning." they reply.

"How was your sleep?" Hajime asks them, although the question is mainly directed at Louise.

"G-good." Louise replies with a blush on her face.

"What's wrong?" Hajime inquires. "Wait, did you two... "

Both Saito and Louise blush. Hajime chortles to himself.

"Hajime, stop teasing them. It's rude to even mention that sort of thing." Yasu cuts in.

"Thanks, mom." Saito expresses his gratitude, face returning to normal. However, Louise's blush doesn't waver.

" _Now,_ Saito. Did you forget?" Yasu interrogates suddenly with a dark, menacing aura enveloping her. "How could you possibly _forget?_ "

"Mom?" Saito asks.

Yasu grabs a knife off the kitchen counter, and waves it around.

"Do you realize _what I had to go through?_ " Yasu asks menacingly. " _This_ knife. This knife _talks_. I almost _died_ of shock when I grabbed it. Afterwards, I had to listen to _this knife_ while preparing breakfast."

"Mom, I can fix this!" Saito pleads. Louise is about to pull her wand out, but is stopped by Saito. Yasu doesn't see the move though.

"Then _fix it!_ " Yasu yells.

Saito walks up to Yasu and grabs the knife. The knife shines blue, and then the glow recedes back into Saito's rune. He then places the knife on the counter.

"Finally! Out of that accursed knife!" Derflinger exclaims.

"I agree. Knives that don't talk are _much_ better than those that do." Yasu replies, slowly calming down. She grabs a couple of plates off the counter and carries them over to Saito and Louise.

"Here you go." she says as she places the plates in front of them. "And Louise? I'm sorry about just now."

"It's okay, Mrs. Hiraga." Louise replies.

"Noriko!" Hajime calls.

The door to the bathroom opens, and Noriko walks out.

"Conflict resolved?" Noriko asks.

"Definitely." Saito replies.

"Good." Noriko says.

* * *

"So, Louise. When did you learn Japanese? I only ask because you speak Japanese _exceptionally_ for a foreigner." Hajime asks as he takes a piece of pancake onto his fork.

"Umm..." Louise says, trying to remember when she learnt Japanese.

"Hey, Louise? What about the first explosion?" Saito inquires, thinking of when he first managed to speak with her.

"The first… oh! You mean my failed silence spell?" Louise asks.

"Yes! The one that allowed me to speak Halkeginian!" Saito exclaims.

"Transliterate!" Derflinger replies. "It's a Void spell that allows two people to share vocabularies!"

"So Saito learnt Halkeginian, while I learnt Japanese." Louise concludes.

"Right!" Derflinger affirms.

""Well, that's interesting." Hajime says.

"If only it worked on writing." Saito says. "I only know basic Halkeginian, and Louise doesn't know any Japanese _at all_."

"I think we can fix that. Between you and Noriko, I think she'll learn quickly." Yasu replies.

"L-learn J-japanese?" Louise stuttered, obvious surprise on her face.

"It's harder than Halkeginian, from what I can tell." Saito warns her.

"Don't worry about it. It'll only take a couple of years." Noriko says.

"WHAT?" Louise yells, surprise turning into shock. "A COUPLE OF YEARS?"

"I'm sorry." Noriko replies.

"If only Void could solve this as well." Louise mutters.

"Louise?" Saito asks after a few minutes.

"Saito?" Louise responds, a note of sadness in her voice.

"If you don't want to l-" Saito starts.

"I _want_ to learn Japanese. I'm just worried it'll be too hard." Louise interrupts.

"Noriko is an excellent teacher, although she may be a bit… _insensitive_ at times." Yasu says, reading her mind. "As for Saito, he… umm."

"Hey, I have _some_ good qualities." Saito says.

"Saito provides willpower." Noriko states.

"So, Louise. Will you do it?" everyone asks.

Silence.

"Okay. I'll do it." Louise says. "Let's start today."

"Today?" Hajime questions. "You don't have to do it _today!_ "

"I said _I'll do it!_ " Louise insists.

"Classrooms only increase tension." Noriko states. "A relaxing atmosphere would be ideal."

"I think I know a place you'll enjoy." Saito says to Louise. "Noriko? I'll take today's class."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Louise asks.

"Wait and see, Louise." Saito answers. "You'll enjoy it, trust me."

"Saito!" Louise complains. "Tell me now! We've been riding for half an hour already!"

"Half an hour?" Saito questions, checking his watch. "Wow, didn't know I could last that long."

They were riding on a tandem bicycle, an old one that Saito used to ride with Noriko when they were younger. Saito was at the front, weighted down with an overflowing backpack, while Louise was at the back, with a small bag on her back. Louise had offered to carry more, but Saito wouldn't let her.

"What are you hiding in that bag, Saito?" Louise asks forcefully.

"Not telling you. It would ruin the surprise." Saito replies. ""Hey, Louise?

"Saito?" Louise responds.

"I want you to close your eyes, and not ask where we are going. If you can do that… I'll give you a reward of your choosing afterwards." Saito instructs.

"Okay, Saito." Louise replies, accepting the challenge.

It was actually a test, because they were almost there. They rode for 2 more minutes, and then Saito stopped the bicycle.

"You can open your eyes now, Louise." Saito states, shaking Louise slightly as he spoke.

Louise opens her eyes.

"Wow." Louise says, awestruck. ""It's so beautiful!"

"All for you, Louise." Saito replies.

"Why are the trees pink?" Louise asks suddenly.

"They're called cherry blossoms." Saito tells her. "Now, where do you want to sit?"

"Umm… right here!" Louise exclaims, dropping down onto the grass at the foot of the cherry blossom they were next to. She took her bag off and put it down next to her.

"Okay then." Saito sat down next to Louise, taking off his bag as he did so. Louise lowered her head down on his shoulder.

"Saito? Shall we start?" Louise asks cheerfully.

"Nope. Don't you want to know what's in the bag?" Saito asks back. "Go on, open it."

Louise reached over Saito to grab the bag, placing it on her lap.

"Saito… you baka." She whispered emotionally as she opened the bag. "You didn't have to do this."

The wind blew from a previously calm air.

"Louise. I know." Saito says warmly, unconsciously moving closer to Louise.

To Saito's surprise, Louise was the one to close the gap between them. At the same time, the wind started to gust even more. They sat there for what could very well be an eternity, Louise finally pulling away.

' _This is the best feeling in the world._ ' Louise thinks passionately as she pulls away.

' _To think I could have someone as good as her.'_ Saito thinks passionately.

"Ne, Saito? We should start now." Louise says embarrassedly, glancing at the clock on Saito's wrist. "It's been fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" Saito says, thunderstruck. "Well then, it won't hurt if I steal another fifteen."

Louise placed a finger on his lips, whispering as she did so. " _Definitely not_ , Saito!" she teased.

"Oh, but I intend to kiss you." Saito teases back, removing her finger. "You know there's no stopping me."

"Saito, you dog." Louise spoke warmly. "You know I can stop you easily."

"I know you won't." Saito teases, passionate to the point where he is impatient. "I _will_ kiss you, and you know it."

"Not if I kiss you first." Louise breathes, smashing her lips onto his.

' _I know she can go far sometimes, but_ this? _This is a whole new Louise._ ' Saito thought, only just able to use his head at all.

' _You absolutely love the new me, don't you?_ ' Louise thinks back to Saito, both of them losing the rest of their composure at the thought.

After a second, Saito tongue begs for an entrance. Louise, however, beats him to it, shoving her tongue into his mouth almost violently. They stay like that for a moment longer, and Louise broke away, catching her breath.

" _That,_ is for trying to steal a kiss from me." Louise purrs.

"We should probably start lessons now." Saito suggests. "Or, if you want to..."

"No sex." Louise answers. "Anything else is fine though."

"Oh, I am _so_ lucky." Saito says passionately.

* * *

"Okay. So far you're doing good." Saito reports with a smile. "A few words that you don't know, but I guess that's my fault for not paying attention in classes."

"You have _classes?_ " Louise asks with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, I do. Actually, I don't, since I would have 'finished' them by now." Saito tells her.

"So you were still at school when I summoned you." Louise asks bluntly.

"Yeah, but let's not get distracted." Saito says. "There are two sets of letters we use. One has two subsets. One are called kanji, with the other, kana, ruling over the two subsets, which are hiragana and katakana."

"Okay. I got it." Louise tells him, a notepad in her lap and a pencil in her hand.

"Kanji are used to symbolize content from ancient Japan and China, which is another country. They describe most nouns, as well as verb, adverb, and adjective stems. It also describes Japanese names." Saito continues.

"Okay." Louise responds, more Halkeginian filling the page.

"Now, I'm going to show you some basic kanji, and I want you to tell me what it means." Saito informs.

"Not fair!" Louise pouts.

"I won't judge you for being wrong. I just want to see." Saito tells her, calming Louise down slightly. He takes a notepad from his bag, and holds it up.

"Okay, what's this one?" Saito asks, holding up a "一".

"Umm… line?" Louise says nervously.

"Not quite. It means one." Saito reports. "What about this one."

"Two?" Louise asks, looking at the '二' nervously.

"Hey, Louise! You can do this!" Saito says cheerfully.

" _Why wouldn't I be able to?_ " Louise asks in a threatening manner.

"I'm just… surprised. That you actually got it." Saito tells her, hoping Louise wouldn't resort to her old methods.

"Okay, Saito. I'll believe you." Louise states. "Now, what's the next one?"

Saito flips the page.

'三'

"Three!"

'四'

"Okay… four?"

'五'

"Strange. Five."

'六'

"Must be a six."

'八'

"Seven." Louise stated.

"Let's see." Saito says. "How many do you think you got right?

"A few?"" Louise asks nervously.

"Four out of five." Saito reports. "You fell for the trick on the last question."

"I did that good?" Louise asks with a joyous look on her face.

"Yes, you did." Saito says. "Just to let you know, the last kanji represents _eight._ "

"So was I reading the symbols, or guessing numbers?" Louise asks.

"Both. Judging by your response you were _looking_ at the kanji. So, if i'm right, you should have memorized a few." Saito responds. "Now, on your notepad, show me the kanji for _five_."

' _Which one is it? I feel like it might be_ 六 _, but it might also be_ 五. _Actually, I think it might be the second._ ' Louise thinks carefully. Eventually she writes the '五' kanji.

"You remembered." Saito says, a look of surprise on his face.

"I did." Louise says with certainty.

They continued for what must have been _hours_ , with Saito giving symbols to Louise, commenting on her answers, and then quizzing her on one. When the sakura no longer shielded their eyes from the sun Saito said something new.

"Over?" Louise asks.

"Yes, Louise. Class is over." Saito tells her. "It is… four? Yeah, four o'clock and I still want to show you around Tokyo for a bit, if you agree."

"Tokyo? Oh yes." Louise responds.

"It's a long ride." Saito warns her. "And we still have all this stuff to carry.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Louise says enthusiastically. "We should use World Door!"

"Not a good idea, Louise. Remember, people from my world don't see or use magic. If they saw it now, who knows what would happen?" Saito reminds her.

"Oh yeah." Louise says, slightly disappointed. "One place. Take me to your favorite place in Tokyo."

"Are you sure?" Saito asks jokingly.

"Yes, you big baka!" Louise responds.

"Okay then! Let's _go!_ " Saito says, a smile on his face.

* * *

"What is it?" Louise asks, watching the numerous people in the building.

"It's an arcade." Saito explains. "It's a place people go to play games."

"Okay?" Louise asks, confused.

"Come on." Saito says. "Trust me. You'll like it."

It was starting to get dark out, but the arcade (which was fairly large), glowed bright with extreme, yet soft color, inviting all inside. Saito and Louise walked into the light…

...and were instantly met with loud noise.

"Hiraga! It's been a while!" says one of the security guards.

"Hey!" Saito responds. "Louise, this is one of my friends, a security guard."

"Tha' your girlfrien'?" asked the guard.

"My wife, actually. I hope you don't mind, but it's just _us_ today." Saito replies.

"Fine with me. Win many things, Hiragae!" the guard says, walking away.

"Hiragae?" Louise asks, confused yet again.

"Might be the pluralized version of Hiraga." Saito says, showing his confusion as well.

"Plur-alize?" Louise asks.

"It means 'to make many'. " Saito informs her, in the same way a teacher would say something to a student.

"I thought we were playing 'games'?" Louise asks him. "Because we are taking a _long_ time to do it."

"Any preference as to what sort of game you want to play?" asks Saito, setting their evening back on track.

"I have no idea. So surprise me." Louise says with a smile.

"Okay then. Let's start you off with _Barrel Jump_." Saito replies.

"Barrel Jump? What's that?" Louise asks.

Apparently _Barrel Jump_ was one of the many arcade games in the building. The game consisted of a figure and a cage in the top left corner of the screen, with several sloped red platforms leading down to the bottom of the screen, where the player was.

"You use this button to make the character jump, and push the joystick _left_ and _right_ to make the player move _left_ and _right_." Saito explains. "Now, do you want to go first, or shall I?"

"You first. I want to see how it's done." Louise says determinedly.

Saito put one of his 'tokens' in, and started playing. Louise watched intently as he played, jumping over what could be barrels, and dodging what could be fireballs. He managed to get up one girder, then the next, and the next. He seemed to play for _hours_ , and then Louise saw a new screen with two words on it.

' _GAME OVER._ ' the game wrote on the screen.

'Dammit, level five! That's my best yet!' Saito says, equal amounts of disappointment and joy in his voice. "Okay Louise. It's your turn now."

Saito moved over so Louise could have a go.

"Wow. This feels so _weird._ " Louise says as she grasps the joystick for the first time.

"Ha! I bet Colbert would like this." Saito responds.

"That he would." Louise answers.

Louise started to play. She wasn't _that_ bad, but she wasn't amazing. She managed to get up all of the girders on the first stage, but died quickly on the second stage. After standing there for a minute Louise finally looked away.

"I can see why you like this place. It's _fun._ " Louise says, awestruck. "I want to try a different game though."

"I have an idea! Let's play _Ping_!" Saito exclaims.

So they walked over to the arcade cabinet labeled ' _Ping'_ , and once again Saito explained what to do.

"Just simply move the joystick up and down." Saito says.

So Louise tried it out against the AI (Whatever that was...) first, and learnt how to play pretty quick. She actually did really well, but lost control after about five minutes.

"Hey, Saito!" Louise yelled joyfully at the top of her lungs. "Your turn!"

"You didn't have to say it _that_ loud, Louise!" Saito replies, earning a giggle from Louise.

"Just do it!" Louise continues.

"I have a better idea." Saito says.

"And that would be…?" Louise asks quickly.

"Multiplayer!" Saito exclaims yet again.

"Multi-player… Two players?" Louise asks.

"Yep. You want to?" Saito asks cockily.

"Okay, dog." Louise says, giggling again.

So they both went up to the machine, and selected multiplayer. Unconsciously linking hands, they both grabbed their respective joystick and started playing. Louise started off by dominating Saito, but soon lost her streak when Saito gained his first point. Saito kept scoring on her, but Louise was still defending really well. Soon enough, both of their hands ached, and they had to stop.

"Ah, Louise! You're _amazing!_ " Saito says happily.

"Aww, thanks." Louise replied, equally happy. "I've got one game in me left, then I'll be exhausted. So, what game will you pick?"

"Hmm. What about _Konami Ultima?_ " Saito suggests. "I'm not that good at it, but you might be."

So they strode over to the cabinet labeled _Konami Ultima,_ and Saito explained how the game works.

"An image of a button will flash on the screen. All you have to do is press the corresponding button on the keyboard below." Saito explains. "I'll do one attempt, so you can see what to do."

Saito was _awful_. He only just managed to keep up, pressing the buttons at the last possible second. After about fifteen seconds he finally missed a button, ending the game.

"Okay, your turn now." Saito says.

Louise just spent a minute examining the buttons, and after a while she pressed play.

"Okay, five second countdown." Saito says informatively.

So Louise waited for five seconds, and then the first button flashed on screen.

" _What the..._ " Saito exclaims, awestruck.

Louise was pressing 3 or 4 buttons a second, and she hadn't even messed up _one_ button. But that was only the first stage.

"Okay, sequence round starting in a second." Saito says, gaping.

So 6 buttons appeared on the screen, with numbers above them, indicating the order they needed to be pressed in.

"Louise?" Saito says, still shocked at her speed. Louise paid no attention to him, instead increasing her speed.

"Clickclickclick. Click. Clickclickclickclick." reports the keyboard as Louise presses her finger against various letters.

After a few minutes Saito spoke again.

"Multiple buttons at once." Saito whispers.

Yet Louise conquered that challenge just as easily as the others. After that the stages looped, but

they gave less time. Once again, Louise demonstrated her brilliance.

' _How long have I been here?_ ' Louise thought, fingers aching.

Saito noticed Louise was slowly starting to lose speed.

' _Ah. So hard._ ' Louise thought.

' _Louise? It might be best if you stop now._ ' Saito projected his thoughts at her.

' _Yes. Can't click. Anymore._ ' Louise thought, taking her fingers off the keyboard.

She was instantly met with cheers.

"WE HAVE A COMPETITOR!" someone shouted.

"YOU'LL GET THE RECORD!" someone else yelled.

"Louise. Bravo!" Saito yells. ' _You didn't use magic, did you?_ '

' _And why would I do that?_ ' Louise replies, using telepathy.

' _True._ ' Saito says mentally.

"Clear out, people! T.B.G.D. is now closed!" the security guard from earlier yells.

* * *

"Sa-saito?" Louise says, stifling a yawn.

"We're about halfway there." Saito replies, noticing her attempts to conceal her fatigue.

"Okay, Saito." Louise murmurs.

Once again, they were on the bicycle, cycling home. Although it was dark, it was reasonably warm outside. The wind was blowing gently, and was accompanied by the glow of headlights from the occasional passing car. Everything was quiet except the wheels of the bike and the odd car passing by.

' _I wonder… how did she do it?_ ' Saito ponders.

' _I-I can't tell you much, but I'll te-tell you what I know. When I looked at the screen, everything just seemed to slow down, giving me enough t-time to press the buttons. It was tiring though.'_ Louise explains telepathically.

' _Interesting. Have you felt like that before?_ ' Saito inquires.

' _B-baka. I-I'm just happy to have a skill...'_ Louise thinks, yawning.

' _Baka..? You're hiding something.'_ Saito teases.

' _Stup-stu..._ ' Louise says, leaning forward.

' _Louise?_ ' Saito asks.

Louise rests her head on Saito's shoulder and promptly falls asleep.

' _Asleep._ ' Saito realizes. ' _My Louise is asleep._ '

Saito turns the bike down a side road, and notices something unusual.

' _Huh?_ ' Saito thinks. ' _Tokyo is a place of illumination, where darkness is pushed far away. So why is this street so dark?_ '

The street was dark, so dark that even the minimal amount of light from the surrounding streets seemed to be avoiding this street. The street also seemed to be longer than any other.

' _Is it safe?_ ' Saito considers, apprehensive. ' _I think so. I've been down this street a thousand times before. Why would anyone try and hurt us anyway?_ '

It seemed Louise shared his concerns. Stirring, she wrapped her arms around his stomach and dozed off again.

"It'll be okay, dear Louise." Saito says, doubtful. He waited.

Then he started pedaling, taking care not to dislodge Louise.

The bike produces noise as it moves forward, piercing the eerie silence. However, it did nothing to ease Saito's nerves.

' _That wasn't so bad._ ' Saito thinks, turning left.

It was another dark street, but this time Saito was _ready_. This street was just as safe as the last.

He moved the bike forwards again, and quickly found they were on the other side of this street as well.

Not even thinking about it, he pedalled. Halfway down the street he stopped. Something seemed to draw his attention to the left.

A figure flitted from one building to another, concealed, but not hidden in the shadows.

' _I don't like this._ ' Saito thought, pedaling again.

He biked for what felt like an eternity. Eventually he stopped.

' _End of this street._ ' Saito realized, as if the knowledge would help him. ' _But where's the light?_ '

He pressed his foot down on the pedal, and the figure passed between two houses in front of him. Once the figure was gone he moved the bike again.

The figure appeared to be following him. It looked like they were trying to stay hidden, but Saito could see that they were clearly doing a poor job of it. However, this didn't lessen Saito's nerves.

' _Two more blocks._ ' Saito says in his mind.

The road felt like it was calling to Saito, inviting him forward. He moved down the street, and saw his house at the end of the next street.

He cycled. The figure was nowhere to be seen, and this seemed highly suspicious. He was fifty metres away from the safe glow of the house.

Forty metres. Thirty. Twenty.

Ten.

Saito stopped the bike, and kicked the stand out from under it. He then proceeded to remove himself from Louise's embrace and dismount the bike. He then lifted Louise off the bike, and shifted her into a bridal-style carry.

He adjusted his right arm so that he could open the door. He grasped the doorknob, and was greeted by a sound that doors _never_ make.

"DROP THE GIRL AND PUT YOUR HANDS _UP!_ " someone yelled as the area was filled with bright white light.

"S-saito? What's going on?" Louise asks him, fearful.

"I don't know. Can you stand?" Saito whispers hurriedly.

"I think so." Louise states, still half asleep.

"Good." Saito responds, putting Louise down.

"HANDS UP!" the person yelled again.

The white light cleared just enough for them to see what was going on. A wall of police cars and military jeeps surrounded them, and a police helicopter flew above; the main cause of the white light. Saito immediately raised his hands above his head.

' _Louise! Put your hands up, or they'll shoot you!_ ' Saito screams at her mentally.

Louise followed suit, and raised her hands above her head.

Someone rushed towards Saito, and started patting him down. The person, who looked like he might be part of a S.W.A.T team, lingered around his pockets in his pants. Then he moved lower so that his legs could be checked.

"Clear!" the SWAT yells at the surrounding police blockade. They then moved towards Louise, and started patting her down.

"You be careful where you touch her, or else." Saito warns, venom in his voice.

"Will do." the SWAT says. They continued to pat Louise down, taking care not to touch Louise's anyplace inappropriate. Once again, they paused around the pockets, but moved on faster than they did with Saito.

"All clear!" the SWAT yelled at the blockade again. "Let's pack em up!"

The door to the house burst open.

" _What the hell is going on here?_ " Hajime screams, panic and anger taking equal control of his voice.

"The boy is being arrested for numerous charges, some of which include espionage, stealing of military property, and trespassing!" the SWAT yells back at Hajime. "As for the girl, we were instructed to bring her at all costs!"

' _At all costs?_ ' Saito and Louise asked each other simultaneously.

"Anyway, check on the news later!" the SWAT continues.

"Sir, you must go back inside, or we will have no choice but to open fire." a policeman says consolingly, approaching Hajime cautiously.

"Okay, you two. Don't try anything. You see that black van there?" the SWAT whispers to them, pointing at a van. "I want you to walk slowly, with your arms still up. Head over to the van. We will close the door behind you. Understood?"

"Yes." Saito and Louise say, fearful. They slowly start walking.

Twenty feet.

Ten feet.

Five feet.

"Good. Now hop up into the back." another SWAT says to them.

Saito slowly moves his hands forward and down, keeping them by his knee. He then looks at Louise and nods.

' _Up you go._ ' Saito says mentally.

Louise places her left foot on his hands, and hoists herself up. She then reaches out and grabs Saito's hands, pulling him up.

"Excellent. See you soon." the two SWAT say, closing the door.

A loud thump accompanies the closing doors, forcing them into darkness.

"Saito?" Louise asks.

* * *

 **Okay... one more thing.**

 **Every chapter, I will ask a question that could affect the course of the story. It could also just be a 'just for fun' type of question.**

 **The question for this chapter is...**

 ** _What is the difference between a void dot spell (Void) and a void square spell (Void-Void-Void-Void)?_**


End file.
